Many individuals forget to take their medications or vitamins on schedule. The present invention features a tablet holder with an alert system that provides a sound alert, a light alert, and a vibration alert. The multiple means of alerting uses can help ensure that individuals take their medications on time. The sound and light alerts can help those who are visibly or audibly impaired.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.